


幼发拉底之夜

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 英雄王&贤王 x 恩奇都





	幼发拉底之夜

在金色漩涡的尽头是一片夜色，恩奇都听见熟悉的涛声，闻到了温热的砂地和芦苇荡的气味。他们落在一片细沙滩头，几步之外，一艘带篷小船系在枯树上，被潮水轻柔地晃动。河道沿着恩奇都烂熟于胸的轨迹朝夜空下的地平线蜿蜒。更远处，天空的西南角被城池内煊煌的灯火所照亮。风中浮动着夹竹桃花香还有细细脉脉的人声。  
幼发拉底河畔。  
乌鲁克。  
“即便是须臾之梦，也比我应得的多出太多。”  
同一种柔和的神情浮现在暴君和贤王脸上。  
他们轻笑着，像安慰受伤的动物一样，轻轻抚摸恩奇都：“还没开始，怎么就哭起来了？还是说你忘记了我们的决断，忘记你有唯一的价值，和我们一样理应拥有世间的一切了吗？”

 

他们拉起恩奇都跨进小船，把他抱到最柔软的枕垫上。贤王让身材单薄的爱人靠在怀里，像啄露的鸟雀一样舔去泪珠。英雄王握着他的下颌，用强硬的吮吻宣布狂欢开始。  
游船漂离浅滩，剪开银白颤抖的水影，向城市顺流而去。  
在花纹繁复的船篷下，恩奇都细声喘息，吞下连绵浓烈的亲吻，手指胡乱摸索着把自己从衣物里剥出来。贤王正忙着摸进他的裤腰。内裤被从旁拨开，他骨节分明的手指钻了进去。温热的、有些粗糙的肌肤代替棉布覆盖着会阴。掌心裹住细嫩的阴茎根部，摩挲得缓慢又色情。他的心脏仿佛也被这些掌纹细密地吻着，烫烫地颤抖起来。  
恩奇都接吻时瞟过下身，裆部被贤王的手腕撑得鼓鼓囊囊，就像勃起一样。微妙的羞耻感让他小腹深处热意蜷缩，阴茎当真开始充血，很快涨成绮丽的肉粉色。而扬起的头部马上被灯芯绒粗粝的楞纹蹭得铃口翕张，像贻贝吐水似地涌出透明腺液。恩奇都触电似的倒抽冷气，鼻息里溢出绵软的颤音，一时却怠慢了另一位吉尔伽美什的舌头。  
英雄王猩红的竖瞳微微眯起。他终止漫长的吻，后退，打量热意氤氲的恩奇都。  
这双本应彰显神之血脉的眼睛就像蛇一样，把男人的冷酷残忍表现得淋漓尽致*，这会儿还要加上淫邪。现在吉尔伽美什就是一条嘶嘶作响、随时准备攻击的毒蛇。而猎物已经被剥净皮毛，朝他袒露热乎乎的肚皮。  
恩奇都急促地喘息，肋骨随着胸廓舒张在薄薄的皮肉上顶出形状。小巧的乳首在英雄王不遗余力的捻玩下颤悠悠地充血凸立，像一对珊瑚珠子。他的刘海和鼠蹊处在月光中亮晶晶的，头上沾着花车巡游散落的亮粉，而下边则是一层在亢奋中沁出的细汗。那双平常机灵清透的眼睛现在迷蒙起来，但朦胧中又透出直白的鼓励。匀称的双腿向英雄王敞开，在月光中，大腿内侧白到发蓝的肌肤点缀着润泽的水光，像微微融化的奶冻；性器则又湿又红，和吉尔伽美什的欲望一样高高升起。让他不爽的是一双同等淫邪的血红眸子，它们如同示警灯一样挑衅地浮动在肩头潮热的阴影里。  
还有那只捻搓着铃口、指腹微微陷进了顶端的手。贤王倨傲地觑着年轻气盛的自己，把两指塞进兵器喘息的嘴里，指甲一蹭铃口，恩奇都就泪眼朦胧地射了出来。  
顺着咬在唇齿间的指节，恩奇都尝到了自己高潮时的泪水。和其他粘稠腥膻的体液不同，生理泪水的味道几乎是天真无邪的。  
明明是被插入的一方却在射精。两个吉尔伽美什衣冠楚楚；而他，新生细鳞般的汗腻，晶亮的腺液，还有和没抖散的渔网一样挂在乳尖的精液。  
生着火焰翅膀的倒错感和高潮的余震在兵器内部噼啪作响。  
伊修塔尔今夜一定藏在船篷上，恩奇都模糊地想，否则火焰怎么会在我里面烧出了洞？落进去的快感越多，火却把洞烧得更空更大……  
“比平常更有感觉呐，恩奇都。”英雄王低笑，手贴住恩奇都的胸口，心脏像小鸟一样用力撞击肋骨的笼子。他压住左侧乳首，慢条斯理地用掌心研开一团白浊。其余两人看见抽回手时黏连的银丝，不约而同地吞咽了一口。  
“吉尔……”  
恩奇都求救似地呼唤他的欲望，英雄王便名正言顺地抱走心爱的兵器。重心移动的小船轻轻摆动起来。  
恩奇都被按在怀里，面朝贤王，情势瞬间颠倒了。他朝年长的吉尔递出手，指尖却被撒气似地咬了一口。  
恩奇都从不在游戏中撇下任何一个吉尔伽美什，这点让他们满足又妒忌。贤王折起他的腿，埋头舔舐湿滑的大腿内侧。而背后英雄王一手握住圆润的胯部，两指裹着粘稠的腺液塞进恩奇都涨热的甬道。  
“又不是第一次三个人做，怎么紧成这样......难道哭过之后身体更敏感吗？”  
“哈……啊！不知道......不…...不是的.......嗯…...”  
指尖左右旋转，挤进更深处，像调音一样逐渐用力地按揉紧绷的肌肉。吉尔伽美什对这件乐器了如指掌。手指正好压在性腺边缘，一抠挖甬道的褶皱，便会隔靴搔痒地拉扯汁水丰沛的腺体，底下由舔咬激起的濡湿痒意则像低沉的变奏穿插其间。  
快感高涨却不彻底，恩奇都无可救药地呻吟起来，弓着腰把那个爆破的小按钮往指尖上送。吉尔伽美什抽出手指，用野兽进食前的眼神攫住湿了鳞翅的金绿蝴蝶，施施然开口：“无妨，我们还有正事要办呢。”  
正事？  
眼下还有比喂饱我更要紧的正事吗！  
恩奇都气得要脱口而出，但贤王出其不意地轻咬他的脚踝，冲到嘴边的嗔怪就软成小兽一样细细的惊呼。  
啪嗒，一串珍珠项链落到了他腿上。  
“……这是?”  
“哼，难道只有那边的老年人才记得准备礼物吗？”  
“是吉尔给我的巧克力回礼吗！嗯......这么长，要怎么戴呢？”  
恩奇都马上来了精神，坐起身子提起一截，还有一大团凉凉地盘在腿间。每一粒珍珠都是明净的淡金色，至少有两百粒。贤王捻起一粒，似笑非笑。  
“心急的傻瓜，这就教你怎么戴。”英雄王露出危险的笑容，拣起珠链先往恩奇都脖颈上盘了两圈。  
“而且，这可不是义·理巧克力的回礼。”  
那是什么呢？  
恩奇都茫然地回头望着他。  
吉尔确实会一时兴起塞给他许多稀奇古怪的东西，可现在他分明有些生气嘛？  
“事到如今，你天真的小脑袋还认为我们是“朋友”吗？”贤王在身下用舌尖戳弄小小的圆肚脐，胸腔中发出含混的低笑。  
“……“朋友”会这样看对方吗，恩奇都？”  
英雄王压向他，粘稠的目光一寸寸舔舐。性欲昭然的视线侵犯着他，让恩奇都再一次无可抑制地颤抖起来。吉尔伽美什又屈起他的右腿压到胸前，拉起珠链卡进湿透的股缝。珍珠一粒粒压过充血肿胀的甬道口、会阴，再像蛇一样缠绕性器，在顶端缓缓滑动。  
“朋友。”英雄王咬死了两个音节。  
贤王乜了吉尔伽美什一眼，轻声一笑，伸手按压那片艳粉的下唇。手指染着唾液，从下唇中间的浅凹一路抹到鼠蹊处，他低头落下一个吻。恩奇都却像被火星烫到，大腿内侧的肌肉剧烈抽搐。贤王不为所动地继续，语气如同最有耐心的宫廷教师在循循善诱：““朋友”会这样抚摸对方吗，恩奇都？”  
“不知道....我不知道啊......吉尔.....”  
“不准不知道！”  
吉尔伽美什气急败坏地断喝，扣着胯部抬起恩奇都颤栗的腰腹，饱胀的顶端蛮狠地挤开湿滑的珍珠，一口气冲进甬道深处。狠狠碾压性腺的刺激“啪”一下抽掉了恩奇都的脊骨，他软成一团被撞向贤王，落进同样盘旋着淫糜热气的怀抱。而在啜泣的呻吟中，溽热的甬道只是礼节性地抗拒一下，随后立刻饥饿地吸吮起粗大温暖的性器，把它往更深处拉扯。  
“明明、明明是吉尔自己说......朋友.......哈啊......我......嗯......我怎么会.....嗯啊！”  
“哦——？因为我说过，所以你就相信了？”  
英雄王昂扬的声音表明他被取悦了。抽送的节奏和缓下来，撞击的力道却愈发深邃。  
小船摇晃，被劈开的水浪一涌一涌轻拍坚硬的船舷。恩奇都像垂死的鹿一样呜咽，他几乎能看到体内高热的腺体被硕大的头部抵死，柔媚地哆嗦着，永无止境地凹陷下去。  
而这时，贤王抚摸他的脑后，轻轻一拉项链。珍珠在乳首、鼠蹊、阴茎和吞咽着阳具的穴口上滑动起来......  
“不假思索地认可王的话语也是你的失误……何等失态啊，小脑袋和吸着本王的地方都满是弱点呐。”  
“学会了吗？这条项链得这么戴。”  
贤王再一次舔去他的泪水，愉悦地问。  
这下恩奇都连呻吟都发不出了。他不知要埋怨这具异常聪明的身体，埋怨这条异常邪恶的项链，还是埋怨蛮不讲理的吉尔。众神铸造的身躯能承受匪夷所思的快感，还想要更多更多。而意识暴露在近乎羞耻的快感中，只能膨胀成瑰丽缥缈的星云再凝缩成无限渺小的粒子，不断循环。  
贤王耸动腰腹，把性器压在洁白的小腹上磨蹭。冰凉的珠子绞住搏动的性器，被遏制的射精和甬道深处的重顶让恩奇都变成一台发疯的机器，一千个屏幕上抖动着杂乱绚丽的图案，像无数平面迷宫重叠在一起。年轻的吉尔伽美什像雄兽在他耳边低声咆哮，耻骨猛地撞进柔软的臀部。他叹息着，在恩奇都痉挛窒息的甬道里爆发。  
巅峰的瞬间，恩奇都恍惚听见轻微的爆破声。他注视着死一样的黑暗，无法思考。过去将来，从未有一刻，他的心拥有和现在相同的平静。  
这是不是胎儿在母亲腹中的感觉呢？两个吉尔伽美什温存地拥抱着他，埋在他体内的阳具像另一颗心一样跳动。  
活着时，恩奇都在交合中有过无数次类似“死亡”，“性能停止”的体验。然而这一次有什么是不一样的。  
“睁开眼睛，恩奇都，烟花来了。”  
年长的吉尔的声音破开了凝滞的黑暗。  
恩奇都迟慢地眨眼，机能再次开始运转。  
河道两岸*，乌鲁克城橘黄的烛火，伸进河面的阶梯上流动的人声，它们和微微颤抖的吻一起散落在恩奇都穿戴着珠链的身体上。  
虽然嘴里说着看烟火，年长的吉尔伽美什却“啵”一声托起探头探脑的恩奇都，把他侧过来压在船沿的软垫上。另一个不甘人后倒在恩奇都对面，用膝盖分开犹自发颤的大腿卡进去，精液就从合不拢的洞口淌下来。贤王一手固定他的腰，另一只手揉着绵软的洞口，像猫撒娇一样轻柔地啃咬滑动的背肌，鼻尖嗅着发丝中类似雨后草木抽芽的气味。  
“吉尔，用这个姿势做的话，不就只能看到船篷……啊嗯！”  
贤王身下的性器却蛮横地捅到比上一回更深的位置，舌尖却轻舔着后颈。年轻人哼哼着“逞强”，握住恩奇都从脚趾的肌肉紧绷到根部的大腿，夹起自己的性器也开始摆腰抽送。  
他们像同胞婴儿一样搂住彼此，亲密而无邪地抚慰对方的身体。  
啊…...是了。因为我们真的，再次重逢了。  
恩奇都忽然得到了答案。  
余韵未消的身体落入更加荒谬的庞大性欲。烟花咻咻升空，然后在体内无休无止地绽放成一片。在激烈的性交里，恩奇都的脑袋像花苞似地倒垂在船外。  
他看到幼发拉底河上，无数洁白的、簪着红白花朵的水灯顺水远去。在水灯之间，烟火的倒影像万千种颜色的彩釉流淌在黑亮的河面上。  
而更远处黛青色的天之丘，正静静地，静静地俯视着他。  
“好好给我记住，”  
如细雨般濡湿了长梦的声音，再度落于耳畔。  
“这是给爱人的回礼。”


End file.
